


Cup Crazy

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Multi, Other, Pittsburgh Penguins, Silly, Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They just don’t understand.  </i> </p><p>  <i>Geno understands though.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, I don’t know. I blame the enablers in IHC. Unbeta’d because I’m much too nice of a person to inflict this on any of my friends. Just be glad I didn't go with the working title, "Loving the Cup".
> 
> Originally posted on LJ.
> 
> Back in the '90s the NHL had this ["Cup Crazy" logo/promo deal](http://nullrefer.com/?http://content.sportslogos.net/logos/1/486/full/wjbaq5laqo1z2t4f7qq5c4ivx.gif). So, yeah.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

A week later and Sid’s still sleeping with the Cup.

The girl he brought home the day after they won it wasn’t amused. Neither was the guy he brought home two days after _that_. The girl called him a freak. The guy took one look and left.

They just don’t understand.

Geno understands though.

The metal is cool against his skin, firm and hard. Sid wraps his fingers around his dick, and Geno’s hand settles over his own. They stroke together, and Sid’s knuckles knock against the bowl of the Cup. Geno shifts in bed and the mattress dips and creaks under them. The Cup rolls into Sidney’s side.

“You share now,” Geno murmurs, hazily, reaching over Sid for the Cup. His other hand is still around Sid, stroking slowly.

Geno’s palm is rough, warm against his flushed skin. The Cup is smooth and cool. Sid doesn’t know which he prefers.

“I’m going to Hell,” Sid whispers, kind of to Geno but mostly to the Cup. He won’t let Geno have it yet.

“I heard,” Geno whispers back, “Draper’s baby goes in Cup. Last year.”

“What’s that have to do w - with anything,” Sid asks, a hitch in his breath.

“Just. This not worst thing that ever happen to Cup,” he says, flicking his wrist.

Sid can’t help it. He laughs.

“A dog eat from Cup,” Geno continues. “Some guy piss in it. Messier let strippers give it lapdance.”

 _Huh?_ “How d’you-- ” Then Geno does that thing with his wrist again and Sid loses all ability to speak, to function. His movements are growing jerky, poorly coordinated, and Geno takes over, moving Sid’s hand out of the way.

“Fuck, Geno,” Sid exhales.

“You close?” Sid feels Geno’s hand on the side of his face, palming at his cheek, and he opens his eyes. Geno is watching him intently, pupils dilated, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he says.

“Good, good. _Maladets_.” Geno ducks his head and presses his mouth chastely against Sid’s neck.

“God, faster,” Sid gasps, arching his back.

Geno grabs the Cup and drags it between them. “C’mon,” he says, into Sid’s neck.

“What’re you doing?” Sid asks.

“Into Cup,” Geno says.

Sid opens his mouth to protest, but Geno does that thing with his wrist one last time and Sid maybe-- _maybe_ \-- blacks out briefly from the intensity. All he knows is that one minute, he’s getting jerked off by Evgeni Malkin and the next, he’s jizzed in the Stanley Cup.

“That was. Um.”

“Is good?” Geno reaches for Sid, smearing some of his come across **MONTREAL MAROONS 1925-26**.

“Yeah. It’s good,” Sid sighs, feeling Geno’s hand in his hair, fingers scritching lightly.

“Good,” Geno echoes.

“You’re amazing,” Sid murmurs drowsily. Geno uses his shoulder as a pillow and Sid reaches up to pet the top of his head. Geno’s hair is damp and sticking to his forehead. “You-- you okay? Or d’you need some help?”

“Help?” Geno asks into Sid’s shoulder.

“Y’know.” Sid presses his hand against Geno’s chest and moves it slowly downward.

“Oh,” Geno says, chuckling. He puts his head back on Sid’s shoulder. “I take care. I take care of us at same time!”

Sid laughs. “You really _are_ amazing.” He pats his hand against the Cup, slides his palm over the flat blank space where their names will go.

Geno’s breath skitters evenly across Sid’s bare chest; he’s fallen asleep. Sid gets one arm around the Cup and another around Geno, and that’s how he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
